D'Vorah's lusty travels
by Lethal Death Dance
Summary: D'Vorah comes Earthrealm.


D'Vorah's Lusty Trip to Earthrealm

"D'Vorah." Kotal Kahn said while sitting on his throne. "I want information about these so called "Special Forces", Cassie Cage and Sonya Blade... They seem dangerous. I want information about them, and if they seem immediate threat, exterminate them. We cannot let Earhrealmers pose threat to us."

"It would be a pleasure to this one." D'Vorah said in her buzzing noise. Kotal Kahn nodded in agreement.

She entered the Earthrealm through the portal and was prepared for a battle, but for instead, she saw only Cassie and Sonya waiting for her.

"Hello, sunshine. What took you so long?" Cassie asked and gave an alarming smile to the bug-lady.

"You were suspecting this one?" D'Vorah asked in confusion. Sonya had come behind her, and Cassie had also come nearer.

"What's the meaning of this?" D'Vorah hissed, and after ending that sentence, Sonya grabbed her arms and gave a kiss to her neck. D'Vorah hissed more and tried to pull her stingers from her back, but some force stopped her.

Cassie came closer and grabbed D'Vorah's neck and said: "Kotal have noticed your stress and pressure. Those things are getting boiled inside you, aren't they? So he asked for us to "relive" your stress levels." and she pulled D'Vorah towards her and gave a French kiss to her. Their tongues met at D'Vorah's mouth and they wrestled for the dominion of D'Vorah's mouth.

Cassie kissed passionately her new slave, and she dropped her right arm to D'Vorah's warm and moist womanhood. She dug deep into D'Vorah's nest while the queen couldn't do anything, because of the confusion of the whole situation.

Sonya, from behind, came helping her daughter to pleasure the queen. She dropped her left arm to D'Vorah's honey oozing hole and started massaging D'Vorah's clitoris, while her daughter went deep inside. Sonya's other hand explored D'Vorah's hard exoskeleton's breasts. They were surprisingly smooth and flexible, like touching her own breasts. She tried to find D'Vorah's hard nipples. She wanted to feel they hardness in her fingers, she wanted to ooze D'Vorah's honey all over Cassie by pinching D'Vorah's nipples.

D'Vorah, already accepting her pleasurable fate, dropped her hands to her pleasure givers womanhoods. She wanted to pay her pleasure givers for the satisfaction. She wanted to please them as much as they pleased her. She found both woman's warm dignities, and she started rubbing her fingers at their clits, but soon after finding the areas, Sonya had found and pinched D'Vorah's hard right nipple, causing it to release the queen's honey all over Cassie's new body armor's breast area.

"No worries. I'll just remove this." Cassie said and the queen looked at Cassie while she stripped naked. Watching while Cassie stripped made D'Vorah even more hornier and wanting her more.

Cassie pushed her index finger deep into D'Vorah's warm nest and the other arm over the queen's shoulder. They kissed passionately. D'Vorah's hands met Cassie's smooth bottom, perfect for her. They went laying over Cassie's laying armor, while Sonya stripped naked.

D'Vorah's tongue went deeper into Cassie's mouth; now she was the ruler and Cassie was her slave. They were made for each other.

While the honey spread all over the two woman, Sonya took her pink dildo belt, which she had gotten from Johnny, and pushed the hard and solid little soldier to D'Vorah's another hole. Honey covered the pink dildo and the friction was loosing, making more satisfaction when Sonya pushed her every time. Sonya grabbed D'Vorah's breasts and started squeezing the soft breasts. She found queen's nipples and started even more squeezing and pushing her from below. Honey poured all over the place.

D'Vorah was getting an orgasm, but she didn't know how to warn the two woman, so she just allowed it to happen. Honey covered Cassie, and Cassie wouldn't be more happier. She licked and tasted the sweet honey. She also let her mother lick her, but only from her pussy. D'Vorah returned the Outworld feeling satisfied.


End file.
